Age 737
Age 737 is a significant year in the Dragon Ball timeline as it is the setting of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Minus. Its real-life equivalent is the year 1972. Events *The Saibamen are developed by a Saiyan scientist.Daizenshuu 7, February 25, 1996 *In the anime and movies, Goku and Broly are born on the same day sometime in June.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 *Chi-Chi is born on November 5, and her mother dies from an illness sometime after.Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 *The events of Bardock - The Father of Goku occur. **Bardock and his team conquer Planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war (Bardock - The Father of Goku). **Vegeta and Nappa are sent on a special assignment directly by Frieza. **Bardock recovers from being unconscious a few days after the Kanassa invasion while in the meantime the rest of his elite start the Invasion of Planet Meat (Bardock - The Father of Goku). ***Frieza orders the execution of Bardock's squad. Bardock's entire team, except for Bardock himself, is slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 **Kakarot (Goku) is placed in a Saiyan Spacepod and launched to Earth. Goku is officially sent off just as Bardock is landing on Planet Vegeta. **Shortly after King Vegeta's death, Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a Supernova attack to destroy Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyan race in the process. **Vegeta and Nappa are informed of the destruction of their home planet. *Broly and his father, Paragus, are tried and put to death. They are thrown into a wasteland. *Just prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta launches an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but ends up being murdered by Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 78, Fighting Power: One Million?? *During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly first utilizing his energy shield, *Bardock is considered dead but in some media is instead sent several years in time. **In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock is sent to Planet Plant in the past where he faces and defeats Frieza's ancestor Chilled.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, 2011 **In Dragon Ball Online, Bardock is saved by Mira and taken to the future to become his servant. **In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Bardock is saved by a wormhole and taken years ahead, in Age 762, and the Future Warrior assists him in battle. **In Xenoverse 2 Bardock is saved by Towa and Mira and changed into the Masked Saiyan. *At the start of the movie Cooler's Revenge, Salza and Neiz who are on Cooler's spaceship see Goku's spacepod fleeing from Planet Vegeta as Frieza's destroying it. Frieza's older brother Cooler orders them to not interfere and let it go as its his brothers burden and not his.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 *Goku's spacepod lands on Earth around Mount Paozu and is found by Grandpa Gohan, circa August. (occurs in Age 739 in the manga) References Category:Timeline